A Promise To Keep
by Jade Raven 21
Summary: A one-shot Touya/Yukito fic. Touya tells Yuki his feelings and then his father walks in on the two while their in a compromising position.


A/N: With all the other fics I am working on, I started something else, and this is it. It's only a one-shot at the moment, though if it's good enough, I might write more to it. This is also my first POV fic, so try to be kind with your criticism. 

This is a Yukito/Touya fic about Touya admitting his feelings to Yuki. The story will switch between points of view, and I will tell you whose view it is. No flames please, if you don't like shonen ai, you shouldn't have clicked on the link to this story. 

Enjoy!   


**********

  
**Touya's POV**

When I woke up this morning, I told myself that today was the day. Today I would take the initiative and tell my long time crush how I felt about him. Yes, I am a guy and I am in love with another guy. I don't know the exact moment my feelings started to congeal into love, but it was probably the same day I met him. 

Yukito Tsukishiro is an enigma to me. When we are together, there are little things that happen that make me believe he feels the same way that I do, but I am never sure and usually too afraid to say anything. 

It was now the last period of class and I looked over at Yuki sitting next to me, working on his math. He looked so cute, his brow furrowed in concentration and his tongue sticking slightly out the side of his mouth. I turned away quickly to look at my own work before things got so bad that I wouldn't be able to stand up after class. That had happened a time or two and I usually made up a lame excuse for staying behind for a few minutes while I calmed down after a Yuki episode, as I liked to call them. 

I looked up at the clock and saw that there was only a few seconds left. I counted down the time and soon, the bell rang and everyone was eagerly packing their items away and making their way quickly out the door. It was Friday after all, and everyone was in a hurry to get out of school. It was then that I remembered what I was about to do, and slowed down a little bit. 

Could I really just come out and tell Yuki about my feelings? 

"To-ya." 

There's that heavenly voice of his. How the heck am I going to be able to do this? 

I hoisted my pack over my back and looked in his direction. I motioned with my hand for him to follow and said, "Come on Yuki, let's get out of here." 

He followed closely and they walked to the bike rack. As they got their bikes and were heading out, I decided to get on with it. "Hey, Yuki, you want to come over to study for that Bio test? You can stay for dinner too." 

Yuki smiled in that way that only Yuki can and said, "I'd love to." 

I hope Yuki will say that about me soon. We rode our bikes to my house and parked them outside. As we walked into the house, I called out, "I'm home!" I didn't expect an answer, but I did that just to make sure we'd be alone. I told Yuki that father was working a little late and the kaijuu was over at Tomoyo's. 

He smiled at me as I led him into the living room of the house. 

**Yukito's POV**

I had sensed all day that Touya was a little nervous about something, but I couldn't figure out what. During class, I could feel his eyes on me occasionally, but whenever I looked over at him, he seemed to be just concentrating on his work. 

I have had feelings for Touya for a while now, but I am too afraid to tell him. He's so popular with the girls, yet he hasn't dated anyone since I've met him. I think I fell for him the moment we met, but I can never tell him. I'm afraid that our friendship will end. 

When we are together, I sometimes think that we are more than friends, and the subtle caresses aren't just my imagination. Unfortunately, my imagination is pretty big and that's probably all they are. 

At the end of class, I saw Touya just sitting there, staring seemingly into space, so I called out his name. He seemed to be jolted out of his thoughts, and as he looked at me, I had the irresistible urge to blush. His handsome brown eyes I felt could peer into my soul. 

As we were about to leave on our bikes, he invited me over to his house. I had been over several times and I enjoyed each and every time. With my grandparents away so often, Fujitaka, Touya's father, said that he considers me a part of the family. That was one of the best times of my life. 

He invited me to study and for dinner, he knows me so well. I can never say no to a meal, especially one cooked by him or his father. So I said ok and we were on our way to his house. 

As we entered, I noticed that we were the only ones there. This wasn't all that unusual, but today, I had a strange feeling that something would happen because of it. 

**Touya's POV**

We sat in the living room and put our books on the table. "I'll make some tea and snacks," I said, and left the room for the kitchen. I had to get away from him for a moment and that was the best thing I could think of. 

As I put on the water to boil, my thoughts wandered to a certain gray haired boy sitting in the next room. I couldn't do this. How was I supposed to tell him my feelings when I could barely say anything to him during a normal conversation? 

The whistle blew and I poured the water into the tea kettle. I set the kettle and two cups on a tray and placed a plate of cookies on as well. Yuki loved cookies, though he loved almost everything edible. 

I took a deep breath. It calmed my nerves just a bit, and I was able to hold the tray steady as I made my way back to the living room. 

"Ah, thank you To-ya," Yuki said, picking up a cookie and happily munching away. 

I poured the tea and ate a few cookies while Yuki ate the majority. We then began on our homework. I looked up occasionally at my snow bunny, his face showing his concentration in that cute way of his. He didn't seem to notice my few stares, or at least, I hope he didn't. 

**Yukito's POV**

After the delicious cookies and tea Touya had made, we set to work on our homework. I could sense his eyes on me again, but it was probably just my imagination, for every time I looked up, he was working on his own school work. 

I really wanted to tell him just then all about my feelings for him. I wanted to shout out to him how much I loved him and just accept the consequences, but I couldn't. I didn't want anything to come between our friendship. 

**Touya's POV**

I finished my work and shut my books just as Yuki finished his own homework. I sat on the couch and he sat next to me. This was the perfect time to tell him. My father or the kaijuu would be home any time now, and I might not get another chance like this for a while. 

"Yuki," I began, "I want to tell you something." 

Yuki looked at me with those beautiful eyes of his and I could feel my determination starting to waver. Then he spoke, "What is it To-ya?" 

There's that nickname he has for me. I love it. The way he says it, like no one else can or ever will. I straighten my back and look him squarely in the nose. Like I could look him in the eye and say this. 

"Yuki . . . I-" I love you, why can't I say those three little words. I know they're true, but they won't come out. 

**Yukito's POV**

I finished my work just seconds before Touya did. As he took a seat on the couch, I decided to sit next to him just to be close to him. 

I wonder what he wants to tell me. It can't be what I imagine in my dreams of the things he says. He stutters and falters in his words, something he never does. What could he want to tell me? 

**Touya's POV**

I can't say it, but I lean a little closer hoping the words will come out. Yuki leans closer as well and sooner than I can think, I push my lips against his. I hope he doesn't turn away in disgust or leave without me explaining. I don't want anything to come between our friendship. 

**Yukito's POV**

Touya is kissing me. This must be a dream. I hope it doesn't end anytime soon. I'm a little stunned at first, but then my body starts reacting and after a few hesitant seconds, I kiss back. I think I surprised Touya a bit, but I felt him smile into the kiss and continue. 

**Touya's POV**

He's kissing me back. My heart feels like it's about to beat out of my chest, I'm so happy. I want to continue, but we do have to come up for air and talk about what was to happen now. 

Somehow, during the kiss, our arms had gone around each other and as we pulled away, we were still connected. Yuki laid his head on my shoulder and sighed. 

"Yuki, I love you," I said, something that only minutes ago had been hard to say, was now the easiest thing in the world. 

Yuki pulled back a bit and looked directly into my eyes, a smile, bigger than any I've seen on his face, and said, "I love you too To-ya." 

As we looked into each others eyes, I could see the love in his eyes and I knew that he saw just as much in my eyes. 

**Yukito's POV**

He had finally said those three little words that I had longed to hear. My heart was flying high as I returned the sentiment. The love in his eyes was clear as I leaned in once again for a kiss. By the time we pulled away the second time, I was sitting in his lap with an almost shy smile on my face. 

I was a little embarrassed about our current position. I mean what if Touya's father or Sakura came home and found us like this. My fears were swept away as we continued to have a little make out session on the couch. 

**Fujitaka's POV**

I pulled up to the house and walked up to the front door. It was unlocked, which meant that one of my children was home. As I stepped inside, I noticed that Touya's and Yukito's shoes were there. 

I smiled at that. Yukito was a very nice boy, and I know that maybe one day, he'll truly be a part of the family. It was quite obvious to me that he and Touya were more than friends, but I don't think either of them will ever get the courage to say it. 

I walked into the hall and looked into the living room, expecting to see the boys sitting there studying. What I did see shocked me and made me smile. There was my son with his arms wrapped around his best friend who sat in his lap, and their lips were locked in a very passionate kiss. 

I didn't want to interrupt but I had to let them know that I was home. I cleared my throat and watched in amusement as the two were so startled and pulled apart so fast that poor Yukito was thrown to the floor, landing on his behind, as Touya stood straight up. 

Yukito stood up then, both of their faces were glowing a bright red as they stood next to each other. I continued to smile and asked, "Are you staying for dinner Yukito?" 

"Yes, if it's all right," he said, almost too low for me to hear. 

"Of course it is," I said, and then turned to the kitchen, "I'm going to start dinner now." 

**Touya's POV**

As my father left the room, I looked over at Yuki whose face was still a bright red. "I'm sorry. Are you all right?" I asked, hoping I did nothing to damage him permanently. 

"I'm fine," he said, not looking me in the eye. 

I put my finger beneath his chin and raised his head until his eyes were forced to look at me. "It's all right. My father was smiling," I said, although I wasn't entirely sure how well my father was doing. 

**Yukito's POV**

I can't believe that Touya's father just walked in on me kissing his son. Although the kissing was mutual, it was still something that we should have been able to tell him, not him walk in on. 

I was so embarrassed that I couldn't look him in the face. He made me look him in the eye and assured me it was all right, and I wanted to believe him, but I had to find out for myself. I'm sure Touya's father will say something later; it's just the waiting that will be hard. 

I tried to reassure Touya, but I'm pretty sure he could see right through my smile. 

**Fujitaka's POV**

That evening, during dinner, I decided to talk to the boys after dinner, to assure them of how supportive I was of their relationship. I didn't want either of them thinking I believed any different. It was sort of funny to watch the glances they passed one another during the meal, but I didn't want to say anything in front of Sakura. 

She talked about her day, and after dinner she went up to her room. 

Touya helped wash and dry the dishes and afterwards I told Touya that I'd like to speak with him and Yukito in the living room. 

**Touya's POV**

When my father asked to speak with me and Yukito, I was a little frightened. I knew that he was accepting, but I didn't know what he would say, and I didn't want Yukito to be hurt. 

Yukito and I sat on the couch while my father took a seat in his chair opposite us. He began with, "I want you both to know that I am perfectly ok with this relationship and I wish you all the best." 

This surprised me and I could tell by Yuki's widened eyes that he was surprised as well. "Thank you father," I said, not knowing what else to say. 

He surprised us both again by saying, "It's about time you two admitted your feelings. Just remember to be safe." We both blushed something awful at this and I saw that my father was smiling widely. He was happy for us and he had known before we had. 

I stood up when my father did and gave him a hug, something I hadn't done in quite a while, and said, "Thank you." 

He continued to smile and said, "I'm going up to bed now. Goodnight Yukito." 

"Goodnight," Yuki replied and we watched my father ascend the stairs. 

**Yukito's POV**

He really accepted us. I'm so happy at the moment that I think I might just burst. When he left, I watched as he left us alone. I had always thought of him as a great father, and I accepted him as like a father to me. 

Touya looked back at me and smiled, something he only does for a select few and I was privileged enough to be one of them. I then realized how late it was getting and said, "It's getting late. I should be getting home." 

Touya continued to smile at me as he stepped closer, an almost predatorily gleam in his eyes. He leaned down and captured my lips in yet another soul searing kiss. I don't think I'll ever get enough of this. 

**Touya's POV**

When we broke from the kiss, I realized that Yuki was right; it was getting late. I then remembered something about tomorrow and decided to make it our first date. "Would you like to go to the fair in town tomorrow?" 

I watched as Yuki's face brightened and he said, "I'd love to." 

I led him to the front door and opened it as he put his shoes on. When he stood up and stepped outside, I couldn't resist one more kiss. I don't think I'll ever get enough of my Yuki. 

"I'll see you tomorrow Yuki." 

"Goodnight To-ya."   


**********

  
A/N: How was it? I think it sucked personally, but that's probably because I wrote it. If you liked it enough, I might write a sequel about their first date, but I might have to change to third persons POV. I don't think I'm very good at first person POV. 

Please Review! 


End file.
